


January Flowers Bloom February Red

by Anieyo (Vintergatan)



Category: EXO (Band), 老九门 | Old Nine Gates (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintergatan/pseuds/Anieyo
Summary: Zhang Qishan has loved Er Yuehong for a very, very long time.





	January Flowers Bloom February Red

**Author's Note:**

> This version of the Mystic Nine universe is based on the canon universe from the books, merged with the events from the drama that have not been described in the writings. This means that Yin Xinyue does not exist and that Chen Pi is still loyal to his Master.

He hears him before he can see him. He is singing his late wife's favourite piece, badly, his voice rough with alcohol, his throat unsteady from tears. This isn't the first time, but Qishan wants it to be the last. It's still him they call on when the Second Master is "in trouble". Still him, despite Yuehong refusing to speak to him unless it's about work.

He can see him now, prostrated at the fountain, on the freezing marble, and his heart shudders, burdened by layers of guilt. He let this happen. The pride of Changsha, the man everyone respected like no other, is lying drunk, again, in the middle of the square, as if begging for any remnants of dignity to be taken away from him. Qishan vows that this is the last time.

"Er ye...", he looms over the lying figure, moonlight casting his shadow over the pale face below him.

"Leave.", comes a command, and Qishan is glad that there is at least some firmness of spirit left in the man. A pity the command will not be obeyed.

"Why are you doing this, old friend?"

"Friend.", the younger scoffs, "You gave up the right to use that word the moment you turned your back on me.", he finally sits up. Qishan sits next to him. The floor is painfully cold.

"Do you think she would want this for you?"

"Don't think that just because I'm drunk I don't remember that you ask me this every single time.", he slurs his words and Qishan is desperate. No tomb or fiend has ever been able to defy him, but this man has always been his weakness.

"Er ye, let's go home."

"I suppose I might as well. The audience is terrible tonight."

Despite himself, Qishan smiles. The Second Master gets up too quickly for his condition and Qishan's fast reflexes are the only thing that prevents him from tumbling down the sharp, wide steps.

"Careful.", he says as his arm wraps around the other's waist. Yuehong can't walk steadily so he allows Qishan to help him. He has one arm around Qishan's neck and the heat of his intoxicated body is almost scalding in the unforgiving winter.

"I know....", Yuehong starts as they scuttle through the sleeping city. It takes him a while to continue, but Qishan is nothing if not patient. "I know that she asked you not to give me the medicine."

Qishan doesn't know who told him, but he is relieved...maybe. He hates secrets between them, even if this secret wasn't his to tell. He doubts this will change anything. They walk through the main gate of the Second Master's estate and Qishan can feel the dejection of the few people still constituting the household. They are losing hope that their Master will ever come back.

"Out of everyone," Yuehong continues as they enter the house, "she trusted you. And you sacrificed our brotherhood to keep your word."

Qishan can't detect any emotions behind these words, but he knows there must be some. The alcohol has done a good job of dulling this edge. He sits the man down on his bed, and makes to take the coat off of his shoulders. Yuehong simply sits there and lets him.

"I thought you hated her.", he says as Qishan moves away for a second to hang the coat. Before long, he is back by his friend's side, taking the small hands in his. They are cold and stiff, the only part of Yuehong the alcohol hasn't been able to warm up. He squats and blows a gust of air from the back of his throat, rubbing them, and Yuehong lets him, as he always does when the chill, drowsiness and liquor pacify him.

"I never hated her Er ye."

"You left...", the tone is accusatory but dull, "When we got married, you left."

There is a lot Qishan wants to say to Er Yuehong. But for some of these things he is too late, and for some, he is too early. Right now, there is nothing to say. He lets go of the singer's hands once he's soaked all the chill into his own.

"I did.", he confirms. Yuehong has always been at least as assertive as himself, if not more. Qishan is certain that Yuehong knows exactly why. Deep down, he must.

"Leave.", the command comes again, less potent, but Qishan thinks he should obey. He rises and takes a step towards the door, until he stops and turns.

"Er ye, I need you to promise me one thing."

The singer's eyes are almost closed, but he still sits at the corner of his bed, just like Qishan left him,

"Why do you think you have the right to ask?"

"Because it's what she would have wanted me to ask.", Yuehong is silent so Qishan continues, "If you can't stop drinking, promise me you will never drink alone. Never."

The Second Master chuckles, and it's just close enough to the real thing that the nostalgia punches the Commander in the gut, and he unwillingly recalls the times when he could still make the younger laugh.

"Then who am I supposed to drink with, Zhang Da Fo ye?"

"Anyone. The bum on the street, the whores in the brothel, Qi Tiezui....me....anyone. Just not alone."

A few moments pass and Qishan thinks that maybe Yuehong fell asleep. He turns to the door but before he walks through it he hears,

"You have your promise."

⇔

For a man like Qishan, the existence of someone like Er Yuehong is simply an anomaly. Zhang Qishan, the First Master, is used to getting everything he wants. He considers himself a good man, but that isn't to say that he wouldn't tip the scales of morality to get what should, and will, belong to him. After all, one does not become the main of the Nine Gates by being nice and humble, especially not when one is not born into it. But Zhang Qishan should not be mistaken for a greedy man. He does not want everything. He simply wants the best. This leaves plenty of leftovers for everyone else, so in the end, as long as everyone knows their place, everyone should be happy.

And yet, here he is, the First Master, Commander of the Changsha army, watching as the one treasure that slipped through his fingers, fades away before him. Its unparalleled lustre, tarnished by patina, and Zhang Qishan doesn't know what to do about it. 

The Second Master probably didn't forgive him, most likely never really will, but he allows Qishan in his life again. They drink together often now, and it's a bad influence on Qishan. At first, he wouldn't drink more than a glass of hard liquor, making sure to stay sober and keep an eye on his friend. However, watching someone he holds so dear to his heart in so much pain has started taking its toll, and he found himself drinking more and more each night, until becoming tipsy became the new norm. Yuehong relished in it, probably finding satisfaction in bringing a man like Qishan down with him. 

Tonight, Qishan refuses to drink any more than he already has, but their friends, spearheaded by the Second Master goad him on. If they weren't in his own house, he would get up and leave. As it is, he just ignores them. He is being accused of spoiling the mood, and the group slowly dissipates until the two heads of the Nine Gates are the only ones left. Yuehong sneers and reaches for the bottle.

"Stop drinking.", Qishan demands, but the other merely looks at him as he pours himself a glass,

"I came here to drink."

Qishan leans across the table and puts a hand over the glass, feeling the cool stream of liquor slide over it.

"This is enough.", he takes the glass, but Yuehong starts drinking straight from the bottle in defiance. He smiles as he does so, and the embers of rage start coming alive in Qishan's chest. He has no control over Er Yuehong, and they both know it, but at this moment, he is the only one who cares about the Second Master, and he'll be damned if he spends another second watching him disappear right in front of his eyes. He gets up and pulls the bottle out of the younger's hand, flinging it to the ground. Yuehong is momentarily startled by the sound of the breaking glass and doesn't resist when Qishan grabs him by the collar and pulls him up.

"You are a mean drunk Er ye.", he growls into the other's face. He wants a fight. It's been a long time since they've had a fight, but Yuehong is in no shape to pull any punches save emotional ones, and in that field, he is unmatched.

"Oh dear, Fo ye got upset. Whatever shall we do about that."

"I want Er Yuehong back, you drunk piece of shit!", he shouts desperately, but the other just hums through a smile,

"Well that's too bad. Because he is not coming back, especially not for you.", his voice is sweet but his words are dripping with venom, and it's a confirmation of something Qishan thought he knew already, that these self-destructive forays were as much a result of despair as they were to spite him.

"Why are you tormenting me, Er ye?"

Finally, the sickening smile is gone and all that's left is a fierce scowl, "Because you are happy she is gone.", he squeezes through his teeth and Qishan feels tired and wronged.

"I would have traded my life for hers in a heartbeat! So if you're going to hate me, hate me for a good reason, you son of a bitch!"

Er Yuehong's eyes are locked on his and he is drowning in their intimidating depth. There's a myriad of emotions glistening below the surface, but he can't find hatred among them. He thinks more than anything, it is weariness that trumps them all and before he understands his actions, he leans in and presses his lips to the other's. He knows he's crossing the line he's stood firmly behind for over 10 years, but the alcohol and the sorrow aren't letting him think. As Yuehong raises his hands, Qishan braces for impact, but the hands slide into his hair and pull him closer.

Yuehong's lips part as he accepts the kiss, and Qishan is reeling. He doesn't even know if what is happening is a dream or not, but the taste on his lips is so completely Er Yuehong, in all his unmarred sweetness, and he is consumed by it. The pull has him staggering forward, tumbling both their bodies and Yuehong lets a little guttural sigh as his back hits the wall. This is when Qishan knows, that the one in his arms is the one he's been waiting for, for years, and as his tongue licks past the full lips of the only man who's ever had a claim on his heart, he knows he now stands with both feet across the line.

"Fo ye....don't...", the Second Master says a moment before his lips seek out Qishan's again, as if battling with himself. But the Commander pays him no heed, his whole body alight with passion he's kept in check for far too long. For all his fierceness, Er Yuehong feels gentle and fragile under his touch, perfectly malleable under his lips. In all these years, he has had the Second Master in many situations - broken and inured, tired and sick, exhilarated and beaming, but he's never had him panting his name as he tilts his head to expose the alabaster neck to Qishan's lips. There is a need in him, and Qishan desperately wants to quench it.

His hands let go of the collar and travel up to cup the unearthly face, and he takes a moment to admire it. The perfect features crowned by the heavy lidded dark eyes and glistening red lips that he's desired too often. He kisses them again as he presses his entire body into Yuehong's, feeling as though finally, he has found the other piece of the puzzle and is whole again.

"Fo ye..."

Qishan can feel his need even through the heavy robe, and the lust starts eating up the little common sense he's had left. 

"I want you...", his voice comes out raspy next to the singer's ear and his hand slowly moves down until he can feel the hardness with his palm.

"Fo ye...please...", the younger pants as his hand presses over the other's, and Qishan can feel their self control slipping away. But then the hand over his pulls away and lands on his chest, pushing him away feebly, "Zhang Qishan....", he breathlessly pleads, "Please....don't tempt me.."

Both his hands are on Qishan's chest now, but they are still as their eyes meet, dark with lust. At this moment, Er Yuehong is his to take. His lips are parted, his eyes are wanting, and the words he just uttered are the last of his defenses. But this is not how it should be, Qishan knows it's not, so he takes a deep breath, summoning all his self control and steps back as Yuehong hesitates for a moment, but then slips from under him and rushes out.

The First Master lets out a loud roar as his fist slams into the wall before him. Zhang Qishan has wanted Er Yuehong for a very long time. And Zhang Qishan gets what he wants. But more than anything, he loves Er Yuehong. Has loved him for almost as long as he's wanted him. A love that tied his hands.

⇔

The next time they see each other, Yuehong looks...better. "He has stopped drinking.", the Eighth Master told Qishan who hasn't seen him since that night. He didn't want to see him today either, but Tiezui's words, saying they can't do this without the Second Master and his family knowledge were true. They need him. And if he really did stop drinking, then maybe he won't drag them all down.

Yuehong bows to him slightly when their eyes meet and Qishan has to stop himself from remembering how it felt to have him close. There is a light smile on the Second Master's lips, almost as if he's glad to see him. For a second Qishan can't believe he'd managed to summon enough strength to let him go that night months ago. He returns the gesture before he turns to the rest of the crew,

"Is everyone ready?", he shouts, "I know that for some of you this is the first expedition, so I won't mince words - the mines are dangerous and our road will be long. If you are not ready, now is the time to back out."

The people before him salute in unison, brows knotted in determination and Zhang Qishan knows he's chosen well.

 

"I told you there's no reason for concern.", the Eighth Master declares triumphantly after they witness another smooth display of skill and finesse from their guide, "He's back to his old potential."

"He is reckless, Ba ye, that is not the same.", Qishan, who knows Yuehong better than anyone, corrects him. Er Yuehong's skill is indeed undeniable, but he has also always known how to save his energy, how to give the minimum required to achieve the maximum results. The Second Master before them has no such consideration. Despite these concerns though, Qishan has to admit that the singer's small but infinitely agile body glides through the sooty tunnels of the mine with the ease of someone born to do this. This might not be his Er Yuehong, but this is definitely the Second Master of the Nine Gates taking command of the task at hand and giving them all a lesson in it. Despite all the years he spent on the stage and away from this job, he is still one of the best. It's a mystery to Qishan how Tiezui even managed to get him to come, but if he's honest with himself, he is glad. They are not what they used to be, but he missed this a lot.

The traps in the mine are laid out in a way that leaves the Commander in awe. The result of Yuehong's family's best work, even to the point where their disciple needs to stop and think for long stretches of time. Qi Tiezui helps as much as he can, his divinations and calculations always find their use, but ultimately, if Qishan and Yuehong can't break through them, no one is likely to.

The two leave their team behind to rest and serve as an anchor, as they step into the uncharted areas of the mine. Qishan insists that he should lead this time, aware that even Yuehong is going into these areas blind.

"My ancestors were admirable...", Yuehong whispers in awe as they pass walls full of intricately inscribed effigies, "Each one of these required a sort of sacrifice from the creator. For some of them it was material possessions, for some, it was memories. For this one...", his hand lightly brushes an expertly chiselled, malformed face, forever displaying a scream, "it was life. Whatever is sealed down there... needs to remain so."

"The Japanese have powerful onmyouji, they've already gotten too far. Er ye, we must get to it before they do and make sure they can't find it..."

"I know..", the Second Master says listlessly, as if none of this has anything to do with him.

They trudge on, deeper into the bowels of the mountain, in silence, each focused on their own part. After all these years, in the tombs, they work as one.

"Haven't we been here before?", Qishan finally says what has been on his mind for the last half an hour.

"Yes, I think so too, seems we have been stuck in an illusion for a while.", the other confirms and stops to listen. Qishan holds his breath because sounds are Yuehong's forte. Like a cat, the singer stands moveless and listens, the only motion coming from the eyes, scanning every inch of their surroundings. His focus is captivating and Qishan remembers their raids from years ago when they were still youngsters, how fascinated he was by the young Second Master and his extraordinary senses. Over 10 years have passed and he's still as enthralled.

"You need to go back.", Yuehong says, his body still motionless.

"Back?"

"Go back to your men and leave the mines. The set of seals we are slowly entering, if we want to pass them, we will break them. We should leave them be. Well, you should.", he is finally stepping back, his senses focused on Qishan, "I will stay here and strengthen them, make sure no one can pass, not even the onmyouji."

"Er ye," Qishan isn't too pleased with this suggestion, "I'm not going to leave you here alone. Let us do it together and then we'll leave."

Yuehong smiles a small smile, "There's nothing for you to do here, these are our techniques. You've left your people alone down here for too long, you should get back to them, and get them out."

Qishan assumes that not only is there nothing for him to do to help, but it is very likely that the techniques are a family secret, one that should not be divulged to one such as him - an outsider. He still feels ill at ease as he approaches his friend,

"Er ye, I don't like this.", he puts a hand on his shoulder. Er Yuehong might be more experienced and knowledgeable than him, but Qishan has always treated him as a younger brother, someone he should protect. Not leave alone almost a day's walk deep in the dangerous mines to conduct secret rituals.

"Fo ye,", the smile doesn't wane but he puts his hand over Qishan's and gently removes it from his shoulder, "just go. Do you not trust me to do the job well?"

"I worry about you."

"I'm not your responsibility. But those men are. My responsibility is making these defenses impenetrable, so just let me do my job."

"I will wait for you outside...", Qishan knows he's lost this argument.

"As you wish.", the kind, polite smile is still there even as Qishan nods and turns away. "Fo ye!", he hears the other call him and turns back. There is hesitation in whatever Yuehong wants to say, so Qishan walks back to him. Yuehong is approaching too, and they meet halfway until a pale hand on his chest stops him from coming any closer. The Second Master then takes off his ring and offers it to Qishan, "You might need this for your way back. It's my family's seal."

"What about you?"

Yuehong smiles again, "My blood is my seal. Every inch of this place knows who I am."

 

Qishan leaves his friend behind with an uneasy heart, his hand gripping the ring. Everything Yuehong said makes sense, and yet Qishan can't help but feel that something is off. Yuehong's eyes have always been notoriously hard to read, but there was something in his smile that shouldn't have been there. At first, Qishan simply put it down to sorrow and the fact that Yuehong hasn't smiled genuinely since his wife fell ill over two years ago. But the more he thinks about it, the more uneasy he feels. His recklessness, his indifference, his reluctance. Qishan stops in his tracks and a terrible thought comes to his mind.

If he turns now, he will be breaking the taboo of the Nine Gates, the respect each family has for others' techniques and secrets. And yet he does, because of what he thinks he saw in that smile. He runs back as fast as he can because he thinks that Yuehong never planned to come out of here again.

The seal he grips in his hand makes it easier to break through the illusions once again, and after what feels like too long, he can see the entrance to the chamber. There are flashing lights coming from within it, and he knows he is so close to breaking one of the sacred vows, but he doesn't care because the price of doubt could be too high.

It takes a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the blinding light until he sees a crouching figure on the ground. All he can see apart from the flashes is that the figure is moving. When he looks at the ground he sees huge patterns painted on the stone surface, and slowly his ears distinguish a groaning sound apart from the sounds of cracking current around him. He realises the patterns are written in blood.

"Er ye!", he screams, but the figure in the center continues to move, shakily, slowly, as the light consumes him and the blood keeps oozing onto the ground. Whatever this ritual is, he thinks the one performing it is not meant to survive, so he braces himself and rushes in. The electric current around him cracks and burns, but he doesn't stop. "Er ye!", he shouts again as he reaches the feeble body.

"No...it's almost done...", Yuehong shakes him off and Qishan feels that his skin is stone cold.

"No, no, no, no! Er ye you need to stop!", Qishan reaches for his hand, but all he feels is blood pouring from it.

"I need to see this through.", the thin voice insists, and Qishan can see that any second now, it will be too late. He picks Yuehong up and starts running back to the gate.

"I need...to...", Yuehong starts but then his head limply falls onto Qishan's shoulder. Moments later they are out of the chamber, and the light fades.

"Er ye, open your eyes.", he shouts as he puts the younger down and taps his cheeks, "Er Yuehong!!" 

The Second Master stirs and slowly opens his eyes, "The ritual is not complete...."

Qishan quickly looks at the bloody wrists, panic washing over him at the thought that the veins are breached, but the wrists are whole. He sees that the incisions are on the palms instead, so he rips his shirt and starts bandaging Yuehong's hands.

"Qishan, I need to finish...", he almost pleads as the First Master kneels over him, tightening a piece of cloth over the wound.

"No."

"It's the only way...to ensure no one can go through..."

"No!", he growls, eyes focused on the small hands, not even looking at the other's face, "No, no, no!", he repeats decisively.

"Fo ye, this is why we came here...", Yuehong can barely speak but Qishan knows he's right. Still...

"Tell me, Er Yuehong,", he finally lifts his eyes and looks at the deep, black eyes, "what sacrifice is needed to finish the ritual, hmm?"

The question is rhetorical, and Yuehong scoffs with a tired smile, "You don't think it's worth it?"

Qishan stays silent so Yuehong continues, "You don't think it's worth it to protect our city? Our country? Life of one man, a life given willingly.", Qishan doesn't answer but Yuehong chuckles, "You would have done the same in my shoes. But you are letting your feelings come between us and our duty."

"I am.", he finally says, "I am, and if this backfires, it will be on me. But I am not letting you do this. As long as I live, I will not let you do such a thing."

"You will never have me, Fo ye. Your feelings are misplaced and your hope unfounded.", there is no malice in his words and they are not meant to hurt Qishan. They are only meant to make him see things for what they are and stop the feelings from clouding his judgment.

"You, more than anyone, should understand.", the Commander finally says, "Whether you will ever be mine or not doesn't matter. Nothing will ever be worth your life."

⇔

Qishan takes a deep breath as he steps into the courtyard of the Hong mansion. True to its name, everything within it is red on this autumn day. Qishan wonders if his host's robe will be matching. 

His heart is restless. Relieved, excited, anxious. The past few weeks have been some of the hardest, but Yuehong pulled through. It was a week ago that Qishan left his side, thinking that the Second Master will not want to see him when he comes to. Anticipating that his selfish love will finally drive them apart forever.

But he is here now, summoned to the mansion by Er Yuehong himself. Maybe for one last good bye. Even so, he still knows he will never regret his decision.

The maid opens the door to the Master's study and Qishan is greeted by the charcoal hair and the back clad in deep crimson. 

"My Lord, the First Master is here to see you.", she says and Yuehong turns his head ever so slightly, and nods to dismiss her. He starts rising slowly, and Qishan can see he is still weak and in pain but he fights the urge to run to his side. Instead, he calmly walks towards the desk,

"Er ye, please, don't rise for me."

"It's alright.", Yuehong says, finally straightening up. Qishan can now see his face, its only imperfection a slight strained frown, until that too is gone and a bright smile takes its place. Qishan curses himself for his weakness. He curses the gods for creating something this perfect. "I should stretch my legs."

"You look well.", Qishan understates. Yes, the Second Master is still obviously weak, but his beauty hasn't suffered and his disposition seems brighter than it's been in a long time. Qishan doesn't wholly understand what goes on in his friend's head.

"You are teasing, surely.", Yuehong smiles and starts walking towards the porch to his private garden. He stops for a second, looking dizzy and Qishan's hand is on his waist momentarily. Yuehong doesn't shake it off, but the Commander retracts it nevertheless. "I am sorry, maybe I've invited you too soon.", Yuehong laments, "But I wanted to see you."

"I am here.", his voice comes out gentle, tender almost, and he feels like there is no way that this fragile man before him is one of the most skilled and powerful men in Changsha. But it is simply an error in perception. Er Yuehong looks fragile, but he is not.

"Qishan...", the younger says and then slowly turns to finally face the First Master, "I owe you an apology."

It is entirely safe to say that this is not what Zhang Qishan expected from this visit. It shows on his face.

"You thought I was going to reproach you once again, didn't you."

"I still think you will.", he chances a smile and in return is offered a chuckle.

"I feel wronged by you, that is true.", the smile is still there, but there is also sadness, yet the latter doesn't linger long, "But I feel that I have been unfair to you.", he reaches out and tugs gently at Qishan's collar exposing a bandage. It's covering the burn marks he sustained in the mines. His fingers ghost over it lightly and regret is written in his eyes. "You should have let me finish...but it was foolish of me to expect you to. Cruel even."

Yuehong turns towards his garden as if it's easier to speak to a bunch of shrubs than to the man he's known for almost half of his life. "What you said down there, it was true. Out of everyone, I should understand. In your shoes, I would probably have done everything just the same. I blamed you for betraying our brotherhood...", he leans his tired body onto the door frame, and Qishan can no longer simply watch. He slides an arm between the young Master and the wood and pulls him lightly to his own chest. Yuehong leans back, resting his head on Qishan's shoulder, and Qishan has to take a deep breath as the sweet scent of peonies stirs something in him. Once settled in his embrace, Yuehong simply continues, "But I know I have betrayed it too. I am betraying it at this very moment."

What are you talking about Er ye?", Qishan's heart is pounding as a few strands of raven hair brush against his lips.

"I can't control how you feel. But I should be able to control how I act. I should be able to not want to see you."

Qishan slides his other hand around Yuehong and the feeling of having him near, after being so close to losing him forever overpowers him and he presses him firmly to his chest.

"Qishan, we can't do this.", it's simply a statement, and nothing is done about it.

"Why did you invite me here?", the First Master's lips are now whispering into Yuehong's ear and he can feel the younger shiver briefly in his arms.

"Because I wanted to see you."

"What do you want, Hong er?", it's been a long time since he dared address him this way. Yuehong turns his face to him slightly, and Qishan's lips are now resting on his temple. He is teetering on the edge of the line again. Yuehong closes his eyes and leans slightly in as Qishan lowers his head, his lips lightly tracing the pale cheek.

"I want to be stronger than this.", he says softly and Qishan thinks he understands. Er Yuehong is simply lonely. Qishan wants him to be the same Yuehong he fell in love with, but neither of them are the same anymore. Too many things have changed. What Er Yuehong wants is to be able to trust him again. So Qishan decides to be strong for both of them. He shifts his head so his cheek is resting on the singer's hair, and his arms encircle his thin waist in a manner less possessive. He still remains his pillar to lean on.

"Isn't this alright?", Qishan whispers as his eyes settle back on the luscious garden in front of them, the scent of peonies entirely misplaced in the orange and red of the autumn, and yet, perfectly in place in Qishan's heart. 

He feels the singer's hand slip over his, resting on the crimson robe.

"For this brief moment.... but one day, I hope to not need you anymore...not like this."


End file.
